


Just for Tonight

by Five_oh



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, healthy relationship, semi-cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_oh/pseuds/Five_oh
Summary: Seven is trying to hack while in Rika’s apartment with MC.MC wants to be with Seven, but has doubts it will ever happen.So he decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707/Male MC, 707xMale MC, Saeyoung Choi/Male MC
Kudos: 42





	Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 post!  
> I hope you enjoy it even if it’s not that good.

The room was stuffy and smelled of stale chips. 707 was typing furiously away on the laptop that he had brought to the apartment, endless cords surrounding him plugged into various electronics. Empty PHD. Pepper cans scattered between the cords.  
MC was sitting on his bed, scrolling through his social media feed. He desperately wanted to open the window. Either that or go on a walk. Both of those ideas were shot down bluntly by Seven, both of them creating more of an opportunity for Saeran to kidnap him again.  
This whole thing was too unreal, reality seemed to be floating two feet in front of his face. All he could do was be on his phone, headphones playing bittersweet songs while he looked at photos of celebrity’s pets and photos from distant places.  
He looked up from his phone to look at Seven’s face, the gigantic bags under his eyes that have only been getting worse over the days being in this apartment. MC knew Seven was both worried and still in shock about seeing his brother, he could read it in the constantly furrowed brows.  
“Seven… you’re going to get a headache if you continue to scrunch your eyebrows.” MC knew Seven could hear him, his headphones were set off to the side. “Take a break.”  
Seven briefly looked up from his computer and met eyes with MC. “Can you pass me another PHD. Pepper and a few bags of chips?” He immediately went back to frantically typing away at the computer.  
MC sighed. Seven had been cold and distant for the majority of the time he had been here. It frustrated MC but he couldn’t do much to change it. Besides, MC was a guy and so was Seven. Even though he wanted to have Seven love him back he knew that he never would, Seven had been convinced he was a girl for the past six or seven days, even when he tried to say otherwise.  
MC placed the can of PHD. Pepper and two bags of chips in front of Seven then sat right next to him, giving enough room as to not make Seven uncomfortable.  
“MC what are you doing?” Seven bluntly asked, his eyes not moving from his screen.  
“I just… wanted to sit next to you.” MC didn’t just want that, he wanted to hold Seven’s hand, cup his face in his hands and tell Seven that it was going to be okay, kiss Seven till all his worries went away as he ran his fingers through Seven’s hair.  
“MC. I’m dangerous. You could get hurt. Please stop trying to get to know me better.” Seven slipped his headphones on and opened up the can of soda, taking a long sip from it while typing with one hand.  
MC continued to sit next to Seven, physically unable to move himself away. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted to be with Seven, no matter how dangerous it was.  
“Seven… I love you. You can’t change my heart.” MC didn’t care if Seven was listening, it was just nice to voice his feelings. He was a little glad that Seven couldn’t hear him because of how his voice cracked while saying it.  
MC continued to look at Seven’s face, following every wrinkle and line. He was only in his early twenties yet all the stress that he had gone through hadn’t been good to him.  
“MC, can you please get away from me? I need to focus on hacking right now.” Seven faced MC and paused typing. “Are you crying?”  
MC put a hand to his face and realised he was. He was crying and his hands were shaky. No one had made him feel this way before, it hurt him so much even though he knew that Seven would never have feelings back for him. Even if he did he wouldn’t let himself express it.  
“MC…”  
“Seven… I-” He tried to choke out the word but they wouldn’t form. MC took his shaky hands and wrapped them around Seven’s face, tears now streaming down his face. “I can’t Seven. I love you! I can’t-”  
Seven’s lips were suddenly on MC’s, it was warm and soft, his lips tasting like PHD. Pepper. MC’s brain was buzzing, his senses becoming fuzzy. Seven was kissing HIM, pulling him closer into the kiss. MC could feel his breaths as he slowly pulled away.  
“Goddamnit MC.” Seven stood up and started collecting all his electronics, placing them in the box that he had brought everything in. MC sat there on the floor, still in shock of what just happened. Seven had kissed him! Seven’s face was blushed with a bright red, his hands fumbling with all the boxes and cords.  
“Seven! It’s okay.” MC grabbed Seven’s arm as he reached to grab a cord with both hands, he just got a kiss and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Seven leave him. Not now. Not ever! Seven tried to pull his arm out of MC’s grasp.  
“MC. Let go of me!” He pulled hard but instead of breaking free the weight of MC on his arm caused him to lose his footing, making him fall.  
“Oh shit Seven! I’m sorry I just… couldn’t let you leave.” MC was on his knees, looking at Seven’s back as he laid still on his side.  
“My do you have to be so fucking stubborn MC? Why can’t you just leave me alone? Why-” MC placed his hand on Seven’s side. “Why did you have to choose 707?”  
“It wasn’t really a choice Seven... maybe it was just… destiny?” Seven rolled onto his back, MC now being able to see his tear stained face for a second before it was covered by Seven’s arm.  
“MC I don’t want to hurt you. I want to be with you! You could be killed if that happens so I can’t let me be with you!”  
“Seven!” Mc moved his arms away from his face, pinning them above his head, and looked Seven in the eyes. “Can’t you forget about that for one fucking night? One night! That’s all I’m asking. I’ll still love you afterwards, sure, but I won’t push it after tonight. Please Seven.”  
His face was flushed even more. Then he answered. “And do what?”  
“Whatever you want to do with me. Or to me…”  
Seven paused for eternity. MC let go of Seven’s writs and he sat up, now level with MC. “Anything I want for a night… no. I can’t.” as he was speaking Seven’s hands started slipping under MC’s shirt and tucking themselves in his waistband. “No matter how much I want to. I-”  
MC pulled Seven in closer and whispered in his ear. “It’s okay Seven. I’m yours for however long you want me.”  
Seven took one of his hands and moved it from MC’s waistband to his face as he started kissing him. Seven started to lean into MC, placing his knee between MC’s legs.  
MC layed on the floor in pure joy as he felt Seven’s hands trace his sides and got tangled in his hair, eventually lifting up his shirt just a bit as if asking for permission.  
With barely any hesitation MC lifted his shirt up for Seven and pulled it over his head. Seven nipped and kissed MC’s skin as he made his way to his chest. MC couldn’t believe that this was happening to him as Seven teased one of his nipples with his tongue, causing MC to let out a little squeak and squirm a little.  
“Ah. That was such a cute noise.” MC was a little embarrassed as Seven’s hand that was in his hair moved to his chest and he started rolling the other nipple between his fingers.  
“Seven! Ah! What are you doing?” MC had just noticed that Seven was starting to unbutton his pants. Seven paused and sat on his knees, looking down at MC.  
“Too far? Sorry I should have-“  
“No Seven you’re fine it’s just…” Mc sat up as well and grabbed his duffel bag he had brought from home after learning he was going to be staying in this apartment. He rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. “If we’re going down this path we are going to need these.”  
MC offered the condom to Seven. Everything felt awkward in that moment but it was something that needed to be done, even if it broke the moment. Seven took it and chuckled a bit. “You brought condoms?”  
“After how many times I needed one but didn’t have one I’ve made it a point to keep one close by.”  
Seven stared at the condom and then back at MC. “Are you sure you’re fine with this?”  
“Yes.” MC said sincerely.  
Before MC could process what happened next Seven had picked him up and put him on the bed. Seven started to take off his jacket and shirt, showing multiple scars from probably created from his job. MC decided against asking him about them, they were probably painful memories.  
Seven ran his hand up MC’s bare chest, a kind smile oh his face. He leaned in and kissed MC on the lips again, the soft bliss rushing back into MC’s head. While still kissing Seven took the hem of MC’s pants and pushed them down to his ankles. Seven’s hand palmed MC’s groin, causing MC to wimpier a bit.  
“Damn, you’re already so hard MC.” Seven teased.  
“Mmm and who’s fault is that?” MC rolled his hips in Seven’s hand and moaned a bit.  
Seven stuck his fingers in MC’s mouth and moved his attention to his neck. While MC sucked on Seven’s fingers Seven started making hickies along MC’s neck as well as nipping and biting, they were for sure going to leave many marks.  
Seven started to slowly grind on MC’s leg, slowly and methodically, he was biting his lip as if to prevent himself from making any noise.  
“Hey MC, can you, ah, take off your boxers for me?” MC did as he said, fingers still in his mouth. MC’s dick was finally free from the last cloth confinement.  
Seven took his fingers from MC’s mouth, now covered in spit, and slowly put one in MC’s ass. MC curled up a bit, it was such a strange feeling but it wasn’t bad.  
“You okay MC?” Seven stopped what he was doing, looking generally concerned.  
“Yeah uuuh, I’m just not used to this ha. I’m usually in your position when I… I mean this is kind of a different experience for me- not that it’s a bad thing!” MC hated to admit it but it was going very differently than how he thought it would go.  
“We could stop. I could go back to my work and we could forge-“  
“NO! Seven it’s fine.” MC gave Seven one of those smiles that could melt butter. “Just continue. I’ll tell you if I want to stop or if I’m uncomfortable. Okay?”  
Seven nodded slowly. He hesitantly circled MC’s rim. “I’ll create some distractions for you.” He purred as he knelt on the floor and started kissing MC’s inner thigh. They were soft and delicate at first but became little nips and licks as Seven pushed a finger in again.  
MC clenched and his muscles tightened up. He let off pants and small moans as Seven moved his finger around in there.  
“I’d never thought you would be this cute, all vulnerable like this.” Seven had moved up to be on the bed with MC now, still moving around in him.  
“Ha. And I never thought you would do something like this with m- ah!“ MC couldn’t finish his sentence as Seven had started stroking his dick as well as inserting another finger.  
“Because I’m a guy? And you’re a guy? I do have to admit, this isn’t my first time with a guy.” Seven curled his fingers, making MC squeal and moan again. “But you are the cutest guy I’ve been with.”  
“Seven please… I want you in me.” MC begged. Seven’s hands were so nice and warm it was a pain to have them leave, if only for a moment.  
MC could hear Seven’s russliling as he took off his pants and the rip of the condom wrapper. MC’s body ached from no longer having Seven touching him.  
“I wish we could be like this forever Seven. Can we be like this forever?” MC felt Seven’s hands spread his legs further, his knees bent and his feet half off the bed. Seven’s bittersweet smile was the only thing MC could focus on at that moment. “I love you.”  
“I’m giving in for one night. We have to go back to the main story in the morning MC. I’m sorry.” Seven put the tip of his dick to MC’s rim. He bent down so their chests were touching, MC’s chin resting on his shoulder. “I love you too.”  
With that Seven thrusted his hips into MC, causing MC let out a loud gasp and then short heavy breaths.  
“Everything okay MC?” Seven got up a bit, still inside MC, just so that he could be face to face with him. It was a really strange feeling, but it wasn’t bad at all.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” MC let off a little moan as Seven shifted again. “Just- lets stay like this for a bit.”  
Seven stroked MC for a few minutes causing MC to moan and buck his own hips. Eventually MC gave Seven the go ahead to move again.  
Each thrust got faster and faster, making MC clench the bedsheets in his hands. He could hear Seven’s desperate pants and groans and he greedily stole more sloppy kisses.  
“Seven! I’m gonna cum!” Everything was so hot. MC was having a hard time thinking straight.  
“Hold on a bit longer MC.” Seven tried to calmly say, but it came out more of a desperate demand. Every thrush created more moans from both of them, their hot bodies pressing up against each other. They were both breathing hard. Seven’s loving hands were tangled up in MC’s hair  
With one last thrust Seven let out one last pant as he collapsed on top of MC, Seven wrapped his hand around MC’s dick and started finishing him off. MC’s moans filled the otherwise quiet room.  
“MC, thank you.” Seven nipped at MC’s ear while working with his hand.  
“Seven!” MC puffed out as he cumed, covering his chest in the slimy white substance.  
The two laid next to each other, MC still in disbelief of what just happened. Looking at Seven he could see tears rolling down his face.  
“MC-“ he choked, “-please don’t leave me. I won’t exist without you.”  
“I’m not going anywhere Seven.”


End file.
